


A Head! A Head For Freedom!

by Spocko_My_Man



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Smut, based on a tumblr shitpost, blowjob, the trial never ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spocko_My_Man/pseuds/Spocko_My_Man
Summary: https://66.media.tumblr.com/1d487cb4cd6070a093c5e3b5c6015435/4a0b2ed78c58e83b-80/s640x960/75af448b175d362d750ccc7a0a00b8ddec2c5ce8.gif“This gif looks like Picard is about to give Q best bj ever”- @eddiegluskinhasafatass on TumblrOriginal post:https://eddiegluskinhasafatass.tumblr.com/post/187393575166/this-gif-looks-like-picard-is-about-to-give-q-best





	A Head! A Head For Freedom!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a oneshot based on that post. I wrote this fast and didn't check much, so there may be some typos. Feel free to point them out!

The trial should’ve ended already. Yet there Q sat in the courtroom, looking smugly at Picard who stood a few feet away. The room was empty except for them two. Picard spun around to face Q, his face flushed from a surge of adrenaline.  
“So, Q, the trial is over, isn’t it? The humanity is not a savage child race?”  
Q sneered mockingly. “Don’t be so dense, mon capitaine. I know you know better. The trial never ends. Unless...”  
Picard felt a chill running down his spine as he stood under Q’s hungry gaze.  
“Unless what?”  
Q smiled wolfishly. Then he stood up, stepped down from the lever his chair was on, and leaned to whisper heatedly in the human’s ear:  
“Surprise me.”

Picard’s nostrils flared and he twitched. He realized it hadn’t been only adrenaline that made him blush; it was Q as well. His mere presence excited him. It had always excited him to some degree, that much he had to admit. But now, as they were alone, having saved the humanity (yes, Q had admitted to helping Picard) and still somewhat rigged from the challenge, the sexual tension was tangible. Q’s words hung heavily between them with the air they breathed, their faces now inches apart. The tall entity’s sweet, soft lips covered in grey lipstick were slightly parted, the cold mask of aloofness had fallen. Picard felt something stir in his core. Those lips were inviting his for a kiss. But that wouldn’t surprise Q. Picard was sure a kiss was what Q was expecting.

So, Picard knelt in front of Q.

He looked up at Q, whose eyes twinkled mischievously.  
“My, Picard, this really is surprising.”  
Picard didn’t reply. Instead, he started opening the buttons on Q’s robe on the level of the entity’s hip. He opened them all the way down, and then pulled at the waistline of Q’s black trousers. He was slightly surprised to find that Q was wearing the Starfleet uniform under the robes, but then again, it was quite fitting.

Picard kissed the bulge on Q’s Starfleet underpants. The sharp breath and slight buck of the hips it elicited from Q made him grin internally; seemingly the know-all-entity wasn’t immune to anything like this. He pulled the underpants down slowly and finally freed Q’s erection. He grabbed it at the base and licked off the drip of precum that had leaked out already. For a good measure, he gave Q’s penis a few strong strokes. It was strange to hear Q’s cries of longing and pleasure after all the years of only hearing mocking commentary and threats. Now the entity had closed his eyes and leaned his head slightly backward. And then Picard heard a click of gloved fingers.

Nothing changed noticeably. Picard looked up, and saw that Q was sprawled all over his judge chair, his cock still in Picard’s hand.  
“What now, Q? Did your knees give in already?” Picard retorted sarcastically. Q only nodded, his eyes shut, his head leaning against the backrest of the chair, his chest heaving.

_What a drama queen you are, Q_, Picard thought to himself as he took the tip of Q’s penis into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Q let out a guttural moan, pushing his hips up and inviting Picard to take more of him inside. Picard obliged, still holding it from the base to prevent gagging.

He felt something prodding his mind gently, waiting for an invitation. It was something like being touched with just fingertips but not quite, and also not like the stream of thoughts that a Vulcan mind meld would provide. Picard knew it was Q. The fingers stroking the barriers of his mind became frantic as Picard quickened the pace. The Captain lowered his barriers, the barriers he didn’t know he had, ever so slightly, and was overwhelmed with a surge of pleasure from Q’s side. He now felt what Q felt… And the waves of pleasure were synchronized with the movements of Picard’s head. Q lay on the chair, whimpering and panting, trying to buck his hips in Picard’s grip, and it was all incredibly erotic to see and feel.

Just a few more bobs of his head, and then… the pleasure he felt exploded in his mind. He came at the same time with Q.  
He felt a hot squirt of semen in his throat. He swallowed it all, waiting until Q was completely empty, and then pulled his mouth off. A trail of saliva still connected his lips and the tip of Q’s cock. He gazed up at Q, who lay now completely bonelessly against the chair with his breathing ragged and his face beautifully blushed, and his eyes barely open.

Picard did feel rather boneless himself as well. His knees were protesting the strain, and his back would not thank him tomorrow, but he mustered all his wit and looked Q defiantly in the eye.  
“Well, your glory, did I manage to surprise you?”  
Q only smiled. The next thing Picard knew, he was in his quarters, alone, and everything was like it should. He did hear a faint, satisfied chuckle on the edge of his mind, though.


End file.
